Conventional calculators or computing devices are usually provided with keys or push buttons to serve as a user-interface, allowing the user to input the desired instruction and/or data. Such an arrangement is quite inconvenient for users who have to key in a number of digits to perform a number of operations have to switch their eye sights between the calculator keys and the list of the figures to be keyed in. Furthermore, such a computing device is in general not user-friendly to the visually disabled people.
On the other hand, timing devices, such as electronic watch, is also controlled by means of pushbuttons, especially in setting the time on the timing device. This is of course to some extent inconvenient for users, especially in a dark environment. Certainly, it is not user-friendly for the visually disabled people.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a voice-controlled timing and calculating device of which the input and output may be performed vocally so as to overcome the problems encountered in the prior art.